This invention relates to some improvements to the molds employed for the production of ceramic dishes, or the like, of the kind mountable on horizontal presses. According to the prior art, molds for the production of ceramic dishes on horizontal presses, are known and are composed by two coaxial cylindrical dies, having equal diameter, respectively constituting a die and a counter-die, at least one of which being axially disposable with respect to the other said dies include end walls facing each other and reproducing, in negative, respectively the front and the rear conformation of the dish to be molded. Said cylindrical coaxial dies are surrounded by a movable die-box, that hereinafter will be called a main die-box having a cylindrical cavity the diameter of which is a bit greater than the diameters of the cylindrical dies. Said main die-box is provided with a passing vertical inner duct communicating with a hopper, from which the powdered ceramic material to be pressed is fed into a cavity defined by a predetermined spacement of the end walls of the cylindrical die and the counter-die. The cylindrical inner wall of the die-box has the function to peripherally delimit the cavity to be fed with the powdered material and to define the peripheral edge of the molded dishes.
Due to the fact that the cylindrical wall of the main die-box must necessarily have a diameter greater than the cylindrical coaxial dies, to be able to run along the latter, the pieces obtained by the employment of the mold show the peripheral edge flattened and provided with several flashes, so that the molded pieces must be machined to spud off and to round the peripheral edge by means of suitable grinding machines, with time consuming and expensive operations.